


【笃】今夜不营业

by Amphetamine0706



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphetamine0706/pseuds/Amphetamine0706
Summary: 民诺/诺民，一篇完，2.2k+OOC预警
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 9





	【笃】今夜不营业

“罗渽民 营业过度”

罗渽民在搜索引擎中输入自己的名字时，输入框总能自动为他补全类似的内容，他说不上讨厌，毕竟当idol，营业cp也算是日常工作的一部分，再说，这是自己的选择，也是一种提升人气的方式。

可业务能力出色也同样可以提升人气的，为什么偏偏选了这条路？

还不是因为李帝努。

同一年生，一起进公司，一起练习，一起出道……罗渽民已经数不清自己和李帝努一起经历过多少事情了。李帝努，也是JENO，明明比自己还要大几个月，却总喜欢向自己撒娇，眯着眼笑的时候明明像腹黑狼狗，可一说话又将憨厚性格暴露无遗。JENO，JENO，每当罗渽民轻念这个名字，声音总会不自觉地变得温柔。

年少的男孩之间喜欢暗暗较劲，罗渽民脑子聪明，学什么都特别快，起初，他会因为自己的聪明能带来更多的休息时间而窃喜，直到有一天他落了东西在练习室，回去取的时候发现李帝努竟然还在，坐在地上捶打着因太过劳累而抽筋的小腿。他后知后觉，李帝努似乎从某个时候开始，就没有再和自己一起行动了。

怎么能输给他呢？从那之后罗渽民也开始和李帝努一样练习到很晚，可是他的努力并没有带来和李帝努同等的成效，舞蹈老师总是对他说，JEAMIN学得真快，跳得很帅气，对李帝努说的却是，JENO，跳得真好。

从那之后罗渽民就想通了，在某些方面自己大概是没办法超过李帝努的，所以舞蹈啊，唱歌啊，Rap啊，学会就好了，能做好就好了，他都不会再付出多余的努力了。

还好人气不单纯基于业务能力，他开始练习一些别的东西，比如让眼神变得深情，微笑的时候让嘴角有最完美的弧度，还有举手投足间都能让人心动，当然也包括和队友的“互动”。

刚开始“互动”的时候把握不好分寸，他还记得他第一次在镜头前对朴志晟这样做，把对方吓得不轻，后来他向他道歉。

哥啊，跟你平时太不一样了。

啊？那我平时是什么样的？

不会和我这么亲近……啊不是说你孤僻的意思，哥我一直觉得你挺好的。朴志晟想了想又说，不过如果要这样做的话，为什么不选JENO哥呢，你们不是很好嘛？

莫名其妙被发了“好人卡”，罗渽民原本想抗议的，但听到李帝努的名字时，脑子里一片空白，想不出反驳的话语，不得不闭上了嘴。

如果本来就很好，表现两个人关系好的行为，该定义成什么？JENO啊，如果也开始营业cp是什么样子呢？在罗渽民的印象里，李帝努是踏实的、诚恳的、认定了某件事就会闷着头向前冲的，这样的人，营业起来会是什么样子呢？

罗渽民意识到李帝努也开始试着这样做，大概是某一次直播，李帝努把腿搭到他腿上，手搂着他的脖子，他为了防止李帝努重心不稳向后跌，顺势伸手搂住了李帝努的腰。他感觉到李帝努在看他，对此罗渽民已经驾轻就熟，他知道此时应该对视。他转过头看到李帝努弯弯的笑眼，心脏竟开始疯狂地跳动，他拼命让自己冷静，用他练习已久的眼神看向他，熟练的、冷静而理智的深情眼神。

李帝努显然没有他经验老到，先他一步别过了脸。

是罗渽民赢了，然而这份胜利并没有给他带来欢喜，他忽然觉得，李帝努就连营业都很真诚。

在这之前，罗渽民觉得营业cp是有规律可循的，一旦开始，他就能气定神闲地把握整个过程的走向。唯独遇上李帝努是不一样的，罗渽民会心跳加速，甚至会放弃主导权。

这天他们一起参加综艺录制，游戏阶段，罗渽民遇上李帝努，两个人一起原地转十圈然后再做别的事情。李帝努动作标准，卖力地转着像个陀螺，而罗渽民嘻嘻哈哈的偷懒耍小聪明。

罗渽民想起他们的练习生时光。

JEAMIN啊，学得真快，跳得很帅气哦。

JENO啊，跳得真棒呢。

上综艺的时候，过于努力去做好某一件事情反而会显得无趣，李帝努的No jam好像已经是大众的普遍认知，他自己必然是知道这件事的，可还是一直全力以赴地去做。

JENO真可爱啊。转圈间隙，罗渽民偷偷看李帝努，这样想着。

接下来是让队友心跳加速的游戏，罗渽民知道自己的深情眼神对李帝努或许不会管用，他索性简单粗暴地捂住李帝努的口鼻。

JENO啊，别呼吸了吧。而李帝努竟然乖乖地坐在那里任他胡闹。

李帝努的脸和耳朵已经红了，可是心跳还没到呢，罗渽民开始笑着轻声念他的名字。

JENO，JENO，每当他轻念这个名字，声音总会不自觉地变得温柔，此时手上的力气竟然也小了，给李帝努松开了一条透气的缝。

他低头看李帝努的脸，李帝努原本是闭着眼睛的，此刻睁开了一点，眼睛还是弯弯的，像在笑，眼眶里好像又有一些亮晶晶的东西。

罗渽民庆幸他的心跳没有被监测，要是被发现自己的心跳比李帝努先达到数值，那多丢人。

JENO，JENO，他想用自己的额头贴住李帝努的额头，想到这样之后大概又会被骂营业过度了，他又有一点犹豫。

不过有刘海遮住，应该看不到额头贴在一起吧，唉，不管了。他弯下腰，贴上李帝努的额头，李帝努的额头上已经有了细细的汗珠。

叮，李帝努的心跳达到了数值，罗渽民松开手，李帝努大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，宛若新生。

每次录综艺，李帝努总会因为过于卖力而累得精疲力尽，这次也不例外，回宿舍后就早早地休息了。罗渽民觉得今天还是有点过分，决定跟李帝努道个歉。

他轻轻的爬到李帝努的床上，钻进他的被窝里，李帝努此时是背对他的，他伸手搂住他的腰，摸摸李帝努的腹肌，两个人的腹肌手感不太一样，然后脸凑过去蹭李帝努的头发。

休息时间你也要营业吗？李帝努还醒着。

今天……对不起啊。罗渽民在他耳旁说。

听志晟说，你每次觉得自己营……额，做得过分的时候，事后都会道歉。李帝努没转过身。

是啊。罗渽民额头抵着李帝努的后背，又说，但今晚……现在，我不是在营业。

李帝努翻了个身趴在罗渽民身上，看着他的脸。

我对你也不是……以前不是，现在，也不是。

罗渽民歪了下头，好让自己能避开李帝努的鼻尖，从而吻到他的唇。

我知道，补充一句，以后也不是。

Fin


End file.
